Wherever You Will Go
by IWillNotBeSilenced
Summary: The Star-crossed lovers from District 2. Did anyone ever consider what it was like for us? In amoungst all the fighting and weapons and murder, we really did love each other, Cato and I.
1. Don't You Fret My Dear

I wake up screaming. In seconds Cato is beside me stroking my hair, telling me it will all be ok. But it won't be. Not this time.

Cato is my boyfriend and I love him more than anything. He volunteered at The Reaping yesterday and I was chosen as the girl tribute for District 2 straight afterwards. I, Clove Tenaa have to face something so horrific, the thought of it brings me to my knees. I have to fight to the death- against Cato in The Hunger Games. However we look at it, one of us- or both of us- will die.

I wrap my arms around Cato's neck and cry into his shoulder. "How did this happen Cato?" I whisper shakily.

"I don't know Clove. I just don't know." He sighs and rests his head against mine. "Try to go to sleep," he tells me, even though it's hopeless, "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"A big, big,big day!" I giggle halfheartedly, mimicking Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12.

Cato laughs softly but can't stop a tear from running down his cheek. I reach up to wipe it away and kiss his cheek. "Be strong Cato. For me." I say. He lays me down on the bed and strokes the side of my face with his thumb. "Will you stay?" I ask. "They won't find out." I add hastily.

"Sure Clove." Cato says as he lies down beside me and I put my head on his chest. And with his hands in my hair and the train rocking me softly, I fall into an uneasy sleep.


	2. You and I'll Be Safe and Sound

When I wake up again, morning light filters through the window. I roll over and smile at Cato. "Morning Clove" he says.

"Hey" I grin. Just being beside him cheers me up. He must have taken his shirt off during the night, because he isn't wearing it now. I can't stop myself from staring- God he's hot.

Cato notices me watching him as he gets up, and tweaks my nose playfully. "Keep your eyes in your head Clove." He laughs. He is so sarcastic.

Just then, Jesa, our escort comes into tell us we're arriving at the Capitol. She gives us a strange look. She knows we shouldn't be in here together, but thankfully she drops the subject. Damn. I've gone bright red. If that doesn't give it away, nothing will.

We pull on some clothes and head into the dining room to grab some breakfast just as Jesa squeals, "We're here!" Me and Cato run to the window in time to see the train pull into the shining Capitol. It's so breathtaking that we simply stand and stare for for a moment.

Suddenly it dawns on me that this brings us closer to the Games. Closer to losing Cato. I reach for his hand and he gives mine a reassuring squeeze. My eyes fill with tears, but I roughly wipe them away with the back of my hand. i'm not going to cry now. Especially not with all these cameras around, watching our every move.

As the train comes to a halt I peer around Cato to see citizens of the Capitol cheering and waving. Cato simply smirks at them as we leave the train and push through the crowd. I wave back, but I plaster an arrogant, indifferent look all over my face. I can see people taking out betting slips already. I know why. We both appear as trained, ruthless killing machines. Excellent.

When we get inside the building where the tributes will stay in the lead up to the Games, Jesa turns to us, "We're going to see your rooms now. They're amazing, if I do say so myself, but try to keep calm, ok?" She trots off in front of us to open a waiting elevator. Cato rolls his eyes at me,"She knows we're from District 2 right?" I giggle and smile properly for the first time in days.

He slings one arm casually around my shoulders as we walk to the elevator, "Ladies first." He grins. The ride only takes a few seconds. We could've walked really, since we're only on the second floor, but we didn't want to pass up the chance to ride in the elevator.

The doors open on our floor and we step into our suite. "Wow." I breathe. It's amazing. The walls are various shades of blue, with white shiny furniture. But I don't want to seem childish so I act like I've seen it all before. "It's nice." I say.

"Go and change." says Enobaria, our mentor. " Dinner will be served in ten minutes." I grin at Cato. "Come on!" I say, once we're out of earshot. I grab his hand and drag him down the hall to our rooms. I gasp when I enter my room. It's completly black with a shiny gold bed in the centre. To the side is a shiny, black wardrobe. I slide the doors back and select a lilac tank top and checked shorts to match. I pull my hair into a ponytail and head to the dining room.

Cato meets me halfway dressed in a tight black t-shirt and jeans. needless to say, he looks good. I look up at him and he leans down to give me a quick kiss before we go to dinner.


	3. Survival Of The Fittest

We go and sit at the table with Enobaria and Jesa. I gape at the amount of food. Even though Cato and I are from a wealthier district, there is food here we haven't even heard of, let alone tasted. We sit down and fill our plates before turning to Enobaria to see what she has to say. "Right." says Enobaria. "You have training tomorrow. You'll be meeting the other tributes so I want you to appear cunning, brutal and a force to be reckoned with. First impressions are everything."

Cato smirks at me. We'll have no trouble with that. "Cato. What's your main skill?" Enobaria enquires. "Swords, spears and brute force." Answers Cato, his eyes turning suddenly hard. "And you Clove?"

"I throw knives. And I never, ever miss." I let out a cruel snigger. "And I'm fast too." i add.

"Excellent." Enobaria grins, " Now hurry up with your meals and get to bed both of you. Tomorrow is extremely important.

I don't need to be asked twice. I shovel down the heavenly food like I've never been fed. Cato laughs at me and wipes a drop of sauce from my chin. I giggle.

"Now bed. You're both expected at the training centre by 9." Enobaria orders. I realise suddenly how tired I am, and I don't object when Cato carries me to my room.

I stand in the centre of the semi-circle of tributes down at the training centre the next morning. Still bleary eyed from sleep, I zone out of what the instructor is saying and instead study my fellow tributes.

District 1 girl- Glimmer I think she's called. She's very pretty but doesn't look all that smart. Games-wise I don't really need to worry. However, she keeps throwing flirty glances at Cato. I decide then and there that I don't like partner, Marvel. Good with a spear but seems like a simple minded fool to me, Cato and I could take them both out without a second thought. They will be in the Career Pack by tradition rather than choice but at least they're strong.

The next tribute that catches my eye is a sly looking girl with hair like a lion's mane. She's from District 5. Better keep my eye on her. Not exactly a threat, but looks very clever.

The rest of the tributes aren't really even worth bothering about. Quite frankly, most of them are laughable.

I'm concerned about District 12 though. The boy looks strong and well-fed. Unusual for 12. We're not used to that. The girl has a steely, fierce look in her eyes. There's something about her that I don't like. Ah, well, they're still no match for Cato and I. We're likely to take them out in the bloodbath anyway.

i glance over at Cato, who's probably already planning his first kill. focused. Deadly. My heart flutters and I find myself involuntarily blushing when he glances at me and winks. God, I need to get a grip of myself and concentrate. I could take out half this lot with a quick flick of my wrist. Then, finally we're free to begin training.

Our group- Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Teria and Dazi from District 4 and me, head straight for the deadliest weapons. Time to scare off the competition. As I throw my knives straight at the centre of the targets, I notice some of the smaller tributes staring wide eyed and terrified at our pack. When Cato sends his sword through the dummy's centre they pretty much lose girl from 8 actually starts crying. I laugh. "How pathetic!" I whisper to Marvel.

i plan on working hard for the rest of the session. Later tonight, we have to prove to te Gamemakers that we're ready for these games. I can't wait to show them what we're made of. Again, it crosses my mind that it will be me or Cato that comes out alive. i push the thought away and smile as Cato slides up beside me. "Hey beautiful." He smirks, " This competition is a bloody joke." Suddenly he notices the crippled boy from District 10 staring, terrified. Cato spits at him. "Back off!" he yells. " And watch your back!"

"Cato! Calm down. You know we can't fight with the other tributes before teh games. Don't provoke them." I say, shaking his arm and trying desperately to draw his attention away from the petrified boy.

I whip around at the sound of Marvel and Glimmer laughing. The boy from District 12 is lying on his back gasping for air after apparantly falling from a rope. The girl, _katniss,_ glares at us. Marvel lunges at her and she shrinks back momentarily as Glimmer mocks her.

"Sessions over!" Shrieks the instructor as we rowdily race each other to get to lunch. I already know what I'm going to do for the Gamemakers tonight. I've got this.


	4. Today I've Cried Many a Tear

I stare at the screen in horror. Eleven? How did that steely eyed girl from District 12 score an eleven? Me and Cato both scored tens in training, but thats besides the point. We're Careers, we should have the highest scores! Beside me Cato is cursing and swearing. Throwing things around the room while Jesa hysterically tries to calm him down. "Just leave it!" he screams at her, putting one hand on Jesa's chest, he pushes her backwards, sending her reeling. He storms out of the room leaving Enobaria scowling after him, but she knows better than to try and talk to him now.

Jesa gets up and starts to follow Cato but I put out a hand to stop her. "I'll go." I say. I'm shocked. Cato is moody and tempremental but i've never seen him behave like that before, exept for during training of course.

I stop outside his room. I don't knock. Instead, I tentively push the door open. Cato stands side-on to me with his head against the wall. There are tears running down his face. "Cato.." I begin. I'm scared for him. The next thing I know, I'm up against the wall with his lips pressed against mine. It's a passionate kiss, but one filled with sadness and anger. He pulls away, gasping for air. I take his arm and sit down beside him on his bed. I put my arms around him and rock him softly. I feel like i should protect him. "Shh, Cato. What is it?" i whisper, already anticipating his answer.

"I hate them." Cato says through gritted teeth. "i hate what they're doing to us."

"The Capitol runs like clockwork Cato. We will fight, and they will have their victor. There's nothing we can do, you know that."

"I wish I didn't have to let you go into that arena."

"You think I wouldn't change it if I could? Listen Cato. You can't die protecting me ok? Our district needs you, they can do without me."

"But-" I put a finger to his lips. "No." i say forcefully. he looks at me, confused and annoyed but I know I've got the message through.

"Now come on." i say, falsely bright, "we have to meet our stylists!" There shouldn't be, not under the circumstances, but there's still a tiny ficker of excitement at the thought of my interview dress for tonight. Cato stands up and wordlessly follows me from his room.

I stand in front of the mirror, spinning around and watching the cerise pink satin fly around my feet. I look beautiful. The colour offsets my dark hair perfectly. i turn to Seth, my stylist and throw my arms around his neck.

"thankyou!" I gasp, "He'll love it! Uh- i mean, _they'll _love it." I correct myself quickly, going red. Actually I'm thinking about how much Cato loves me in this colour.

"Come." says Seth. "Its time for me to escort you to your interview." I take his outstretched hand and let him lead me to the elevator.

As i walk to the front of the line of tributes I get some stares from the boys. I take my place in line behind Marvel, Glimmer and Cato- Urgh, Glimmer istrying to flirt with Cato again. Would now be a good time to tell her I'm dating him? And sleeping with him?- I think, Let Katniss Everdeen upstage us now.

Just then Katniss joins the jaw drops. She looks gorgeous. I glower at her and turn away. Cato glances suggestively down at my dress which automatically makes me blush and smile. I'm ready for this. I put my shoulders back and walk onstage, smiling sarcastically and waving.

For six agonizing minutes i have to sit through Marvel and Glimmer's interviews. i hate that girl more by the minute. And after what seems like an eternity of listening to Glimmer giggling, its my turn.

I take my place beside Caesar Flickerman and I tell him that I'm prepared, ruthless and excellent with knives. I might be small and slight but I'm strong and fast. Just as I've convinced caesar that i'm pretty much deadly, the buzzer goes off and I go back to my seat. Now i can focus on Cato.

I watch as he talks up his strangth and i shoot daggers at Glimmer when she practically starts swooning. Caesar shouts, "Cato, District 2!" and raises Cato's arm above his head. As i watch Cato's eyes light up with power, my vision blurs with tears. When the interviews are over I hurry offsatge as fast as I can. GLimmer laughs at me and i whip round and slap her. I wrench away from Enobaria and keep running up to my room. I don't want Cato to see me cry. I can't lose him, i just can't.

I run to my room, throw myself onto my bed and sob into my pillow. "Clove?" i hear Cato in the doorway. He comes over, picks me up and cradles me in his arms as i put my head on his chest. I feel safe when I'm with him.

I look up at him. "Clove-" I know whats coming. its going to make the next few weeks even harder. it'll break my heart and tear me up inside but I desperately want what he's going to say.

"Clove, I love you more than anything else in the world. Never let me go."


	5. How I've Dreaded This God Forsaken Day

When I wake up, I don't know where I am. I roll over to see Cato lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His eyes are dark and his hair stands up on end from spending the night running his hands through it. I know he hasn't slept. I'm in Cato's room but I don't remember coming in last night. "You were having nightmares, so I brought you in with me." Cato answers my unspoken question.

Then I remember why I'm gripped with a sudden fear and why Cato didn't sleep last night. Today is the day of The Hunger Games.

I swing my legs out of bed and sit up. No point in delaying it any longer. After all, we've trained and worked so hard to get here. I'm not ging down without a fight. Besides Jesa is banging on the door, demanding that we get up "RIGHT NOW!" I laugh. "Coming Jesa!" I call back sweetly. "Come on Cato. We should at least get something to eat before we go to the Launch Room." I'm worried about Cato. He's a sure shot in these Games and I'm terrified that he'll throw it away because of me. We get up and throw on the first outfit we put our hands on and wander down to the dining room, hand in hand but our thoughts are a million miles away.

Seth meets me in the dining room. It's traditional for tributes to be escorted to the Launch Room by their stylists. I see a women pat Cato on the back- I guess she thinks she's comforting him- before sitting opposite him at the table. I assume she's Cato's stylist. We fill our plates with a bit of everything. I'm not really hungry but I don't know when I'll eat next. We eat in silence. Jesa attempts small talk which fades out pretty quickly. Cato doesn't eat. Rather he moves his food around the plate taking the occasional mouthful. I place my hand on his leg under the table and give him what I hope is a reassuring smile, even though I feel sick and my heart is racing like I've just run a marathon.

Seth looks at his watch. "Time to go Clove." He says. I throw a panicked look at Cato. "I'll leave you two to say goodbye." Says Seth as he and Cato's stylist leave the room.

As soon as they're gone, Cato takes me into his arms. I press my head against his chest and close my eyes, making a mental note of how it feels to be held like this. Maybe for the last time. I inhale, remembering his smell. I won't cry. Neither will Cato. We have more sense than that. "Cato?" I mumble into his chest. "I love you too." He doesn't speak. Just kisses me, and for a moment , that's all I know.

He holds me at arms length, looks me up and down, as if taking a mental photgraph of me, then turns and leaves the room. I want to sit on the floor and cry. To let all my defences down and give up. But instead I take a deep breath and go to find Seth.

We walk silently to the Launch Room and when we arrive, I change into my tribute's clothes and give Seth a hug farewell and thank him for making me look like a star. He kisses the back of my hand. "Goodbye, girl with the knives." Annd I smile. Seth shows me to the Launch tube and I go inside. He locks the door and all sound is blocked out.

I feel myself rising and quickly put on my 'Don't mess with me' persona. The next thing I know is a cool breeze blowing through my hair. I stand there through the sixty second countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1... Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"

And the last thing that crosses my mind as the gong goes off is that in these Games, love is the most dangerous thing of all.


	6. Just A Game

I hit the ground running. I'm heading straight for the Cornucopia. Those weapons piled up inside it belong to us- The Careers. Our plan is to reach the mouth first, then guard the entrance from the other tributes. Anyone who is stupid enough to challenge this, dies. I reach the Cornucopia first, with Marvel close behind. We're quickly joined by Cato and then Glimmer. I grab my throwing knives and begin to take charge of the bloodbath.#

I see Peeta, the boy from District 12, who confessed his love to Katniss in the interviews, heading in the opposite direction, and automatically raise my knife. This will be a direct hit. Just as I'm about to release the blade, Cato stops me. "No!" He shouts. "I want him in!" Cato wants Lover Boy in the alliance? What the hell? Then I get it. He'll be able to help us find Katniss later on, given that I don't kill her sooner of course.

I let Glimmer bring Peeta over to us and persuade him to join the alliance while I look for a new target. Aha, District 9, wrestling Katniss for a backpack. i toss my knife expertly and it lodges straight in his back. He falls to the ground dead. But not before coughing blood into Katniss' face. Ha, that should slow her down for a moment. I don't celebrate yet though. I aim the next knife at Katniss' head. Unfortunately, I'm not quick enough and she deflects the blade with her backpack. Damn! I just armed her as well! cursing myself, i run back to the other. Cato is just wiping his sword on the grass to clean the blood of the girl who is now lying dead at his feet, from the silver surface.

The initial bloodbath is practically over. Between the four of us- and Peeta- we have made a total of nine kills. Twelve tributes are dead. Already, we Careers are dominating the games. At this point, we are free to take our fill of supplies from the Cornucopia. The remaining tributes have all cleared out, so what's left is ours. We all have our best weapons and enough food to last us for weeks. "lets take it all to the lake." suggests Cato. " Then we'll be near water too." We all nod in agreement and race, cheering and laughing, towards the water.

Glimmer offers to carry Cato's sword for him. Cato brushes the offer away and comes to stand beside me. "We wait until nightfall. Then we're going hunting." Cato announces

We arrange our food in a large pyramid near the lake and then prepare our sleeping bags around a campfire. fire is risky, but no one will come looking for us. We outnumberthem all anyway.

I settle down in front of the fire and feel a stab of jealousy as Glimmer lies beside Cato. Peeta sits to the side, slightly away from us. "Here. No point us hunting on empty stomachs." Marvel says, offering the packet of crackers to me. He gives me a reassuring smile. Why? I hope he doesn't know about me and Cato. Glimmer certainly doesn't, flirting and laughing with Cato, flicking her stupud golden hair around.

"Right." I declare loudly, cutting Glimmer off. "It's starting to get dark and some stupid kid has lit a fire. I can see the smoke. Fatal mistake."

"First one there makes the kill!" Whoops Marvel. Cato flies to his feet and lunges through the bushes. Naturally he gets there first. This one's his. The terrified District 8 girl sees Cato's sword and begins to plead him as if that will help her. "Please no! Please don't kill me! I'm begging you!" Glimmer and I laugh as Cato raises his sword but I stop sniggering as I catch sight of his eyes. Dark and filled with a sadistic glee. Not his usual blue and sparkling.

This Cato, he isn't my Cato. Not when he's like this. My Cato is funny and fiercely protective of me. But deep down he's and insecure teenager- with raging hormones and a very shoort temper yes- but he despratly seeks love and stability. There's a fire in him that burns for me.

The screams of the girl from 8 break me from my thoughts and i shout "Twelve down, eleven to go!" The others holler and yell appreciatively, and we head back to camp.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" Peeta questions on the way back.

"She's dead, I got her straight through the chest." Cato replies, aggravated.

"Someone should go back to check," says Marvel.

"I said she's dead!" bellows Cato

"I'll go and finish her. We're wasting time." Peeta finishes calmly, as he turns to go. Cato glares after him, furious. Glimmer starts massaging his shoulders.

"Come on you. You're so tense! You should sleep." She makes me want to gag. Cato smiles at her but then squeezes my hand to show he's still by my side.

Just then we hear a cannon go off. "Thats her gone." I mutter as Peeta rejions us and we prepare to sleep at camp with Marvel on first watch. I curl in towards Cato's body and fall asleep quikly, utterly exhausted.


	7. Here Comes You To Keep Me Safe From Harm

**A/N - Sorry I took a while to update, I've been on holiday! Thankyou all so much for reading and reviewing my story, it really means a lot and inspires and motivates me to keep writing, I love you all!**

I awake to a hot prickling sensation creeping over my skin. I can't see properly and not just because it's the middle of the night and therefore still dark. My chest feels tight and I realise that there is a thick layer of smoke descending on us.

I quickly shake the others awake. Me and Cato are faster than the other three, but Peeta does a good job of keeping up. We race towards the woods, branches slapping us across our faces as we go.

A burning branch falls across our path dividing our pack into two groups: Marvel, Peeta and Glimmer on one side, Cato and I on the other. "Cato!" I hear Glimmer's frantic screams from the other side of the wall of flames. "Just go Glimmer! Run! Now! Peeta shouts back.

Cato grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me in front of him. "Run Clove! I'm right behind behind you!" He says. I don't need telling. I turn and run full speed through the thicket of trees. I hear Cato breathing heavily behind me, and I know he's following just a few metres behind.

Just then a fire ball whistles past and I realise too late how close it is. It brushes my shoulder. I cry out and fall to the floor. It hurts too much to cry, though my eyes are watering from the smoke, so I sit there with my eyes shut trying to keep from passing out.

A bush beside me is set alight and I lift my good arm across my face to protect myself. And just as I feel the heat from the flames like dragons breath in my face, the fire is gone. Just like that. I try to push myself up into a sitting position to check my surroundings, but I fall to the ground, wincing as my shoulder hits the floor. I close my eyes, in an attempt to keep from blacking out.

Suddenly, Cato throws himself onto the ground beside me. "Clove? Clove!" he shouts, his voice rising in panic. "Cato?" I whisper. He takes my hand in his. "Clove, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you. I turned around to see if the others had caught up and when I turned back you were gone." He turns around and punches the nearest tree, swearing.

"Cato! This isn't going to heal itself." I say, trying to distract him before he breaks his knuckles. "If it gets infected, I'll die. I need medicine."

Cato turns his face to the sky. "Help us! We need medicine! Please." He calls desperately to the empty space around us. I know what he's thinking. Maybe some sympathetic sponser from the Capitol will send us medicine. There is one reason why that probably won't happen.

"It's no use Cato. All the sponsers are only interested in the 'star crossed lovers from District 12'."

"Well we're just as star crossed as they are." Cato replies. And with that he leans down kisses me softly on the lips. When he pulls away he says, "There's more than one romance in these Games." I nearly starg crying. But I don't. Because I'm Clove Tenaa and I'm a tough nut to crack. On the outside at least.

Then, as if by magic, a parachute lands in the bush beside me. It's the medicine. "Thankyou." I whisper. At that moment, Marvel crashes through the bushes, followed by Glimmer and Peeta. "Are you guys ok?" Marvel asks. Glimmer has a slight burn on her face and Cato hands her some of my Capitol cream. I hope she has an allergic reaction to it.

As the first blush of dawn light creeps across the sky, I notice Peeta looking anxiously back towards the lake. I follow his gaze and my mouth curls into a savage, cunning smile when I realise what it is he's looking at.

"Hey guys," I say, "I think we've just found the girl on fire."

**A/N- What did you think? Sorry it's a bit short but I needed a sort of a filler chapter. Remember you don't need a FanFiction account to submit a review!**


	8. They'll Run You Aground

**A/N So I thought I'd upload the next chapter a bit early. Thank you all again for your lovely comments, I couldn't do this without you guys! Feel the love!**

Katniss is almost completly submerged in water, but I'd recognise her braid anywhere. "We hate to put a dampener on things girl on fire, but you might want to consider running right about now!" Glimmer calls tauntingly to her. This is the first and only time I feel the slightest bit of gratitude towards her. Katniss whips around at the sound of Glimmer's voice and a brief look of panic crosses her face. We begin to run towards her and she drags herself out of the water. However she is is clearly injured and knows we'll catch her without too much effort on our part.

"I want this one!" Cato yells as we charge after Katniss. I feel a flicker of annoyance. I could bring a pretty satisfying end to the Girl on Fire, but I let him go after her. The trees make it difficult to track her, but she is slow.

She stops suddenly, realising she won't outrun us. So she begins to climb the nearest tree. We race each other to the tree and stop at the base. "Keep climbing, it won't help you up there Katniss!" I shout at her, my voice filled with malice.

"How's the weather up there?" Cato calls up to her.

"Bit hot for my liking. Why dont you come up and see for yourself?" Katniss shouts back.

Cato glares at her. "Think I will." He says.

"Get her Cato!" I yell encouragement as he begins to scale the tree. He gets halfway when the branch that supports most of his snaps, sending Cato to the ground. He stumbles to his feet, snarling.

"Let's just wait her out." Comes Peeta's voice from behind me. Marvel rounds on him, "What?" he demands. Peeta holds his ground and doesn't even flinch. "She can't stay up there forever. It's either come down or starve." He explains in a calm and steady voice.

Cato turns away from the tree and mutters under his breath, "Just you wait 12. Just you wait." Glimmer takes his arm and sits beside him on the forest floor. It takes every fibre of my self control not to knock her feet out from under her. Or lodge a knife in her back for that matter,

The sky begins to turn a deep shade of orange, indictaing that tomorrow will be another sweltering hot day, and the forest around us darkens. Marvel lights a fire with matches he acquired in his backpack and a pile of dry twigs.

I settle down opposite Cato and Glimmer and sit a little way away from Marvel and Peeta. I begin to arrange my knives inside my jacket and pretend not to notice as Glimmer rests her head on Cato's shoulder. Cato puts the tip of his sword into the flames and spits on it, making the metal sizzle. Glimmer rolls her eyes, "Boys." she sighs.

"I'm going to sleep." I say, a little too loudly. I want Glimmer to catch on to the irritatin in my voice. She doesn't, but Cato does. He looks at me with concern, but I look away quickly and he doesn't press the subject.

I take a knife in my hand and arrange my jacket under my head. The others follow my lead and with Glimmer on watch, it doesn't take long for us to drop off.

...

After what can only have been around an hour, I'm awoken by the sound of someone whispering. I open my eyes and look across the ashes of the fire to see Glimmer leaning over a still sleeping Cato, stroking his hair away from his face and whispering to him. I can't hear exactly what she's saying, she's too quiet. But she's so preoccupied I am able to roll over to see them properly. I'm boiling inside, but I don't say anything yet.

Then Glimmer bends down and when her lips are just centimetres from Cato's, I can't lie still any longer.

I throw myself across the ground and knock Glimmer away from Cato in a way that won't wake him. I slam into her and pin her to the ground. At first she's shocked, but quickly regains her strength. We tousle on the floor for what seems like ages.

We roll away from the camp and into the trees and I get on top of her. Grabbing her hair, I yank her head down with such force it disorientates her. I don't care who hears what I'm about to say. "Cato is mine. Do you hear me? We've been together for years and I'm not going to let a sad, desperate little bitch like you ruin what we have. How do you even have the nerve to pretend he was noticing you?" I hiss at her. "You're just another obstacle in my way of victory, and do you know what I do with things that get in my way? I get rid if them." I spit.

I take my knife and press it to her throat. She doesn't even try to fight back. She knows I've beaten her. I can hear a sound like wood being sawed somewhere above me, but I won't be distracted. Just as I go to make the fatal slit, a noise like a paper ball being split open behind me and we are surrounded by an angry swarm of tracker jackers.

**What do you think? As always I would really appreciate your feedback!**


	9. While His Daughter Hid and Watched

**A/N- Oh my god! I haven't updated for ages! Sorry it's so late guys, and that it's a bit of a filler chapter. More action soon I promise! **

I grab my knife and run. The blood pounds in my ears as I flee, thinking only of my own survival.I feel a sharp stab of pain in my neck, brush it away and continue evacuating the scene.

Cato grasps my hand and begins to pull me along. I don't object. I clasp his hand tightly and let him lead me through the forest. My heart feels like it's going to burst from my chest. There is another agonizing sting, this time in my forearm and I drop Cato's hand, but I don't even consider stopping.

All of a sudden, without warning everything around me begins to blur. My head feels fuzzy and I try to stumble after the others, but find myself on the forest floor instead. At least I think it's the forest floor. I appear to be lying in a black sea of stars.i reach out to touch them. They're dry and crispy. Or are they leaves? I try to shake my head to clear my thoughts but it gives me a blinding flash of pain in my head, so I stop.

I hear a tinkle of laughter slightly ahead of me and I cautiously lift my head. I thought the others were long gone? I see Cato through a pale pink shimmering haze. Who is that with him? Then it hits me. Katniss.

I try to call out to Cato, but all that comes out is a strangled yelp. Vaguely the words 'tracker jacker' and 'hallucination' seep into my thoughts but I can't focus on them and they slip away again.

Katniss is kissing Cato. What's going on? He has his hands in her hair and she's smiling. Laughing. I can't get up. Can't get to them. To Cato. I try to concentrate, but my ears are ringing and my eyes keep juddering.

But I see Katniss take out a knife. My knife. And as Cato continues kissing her, she drives it into his chest.

I scream as I see him fall to the ground, eyes wide in shock, velvetey red blood blossoming like a rose where the knife point pirced his skin. I can hear footsteps coming towards me, but I'm losing my grip on conciousness.

'The venom targets fear.'

I struggle against the poisin, but I can only form one thought as I black out.

I'm going to kill Katniss Everdeen.

...

I blink slowly and open my eyes to the feeling of cold water on my face and a frantic voice beside me. "Clove? Can you hear me?" Cato! He's not dead? I rub the last tendrils of sleep from my eyes and sit up.

I'm beside the lake, back at camp. Safe. Relatively safe anyway. "Who's gone?" I blurt out.

"Glimmer. And the girl from 4." Cato tells me.

"Oh." I can't pretend I'll miss the District 4 girl. I can't even remember her name. As for Glimmer, I fight the desire to laugh out loud.

I look around me. There is a sort of makeshift tent above my head. The supplies are still in a pyramid to my left and Marvel is on watch. He looks sort of angry. That makes three of us. Katniss doesn't know what's coming. Looking around again I notice something else.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask.

Cato grimaces. "He went back for her."

"Katniss?" I say, bewildered.

"Yeah. I cut him. He'll be dead in days."

I laugh. "We don't need him. One less to deal with I guess..." I trail off. Cato knows as well as I that we will have to split up eventually. That or become the final two. Suddenly I hear Marvel shouting. I turn in his direction. He has his spear out and is pointing it at a terrified boy in front of him. He won't throw it yet. Better to torture him first.

"Wait!" shouts the boy. He's from District 3 I think. "I can help you! I know how to re-engage the mines around your supplies! It would blow anyone who touches them sky high!"

Marvel lowers his spear. "Cato? What do you say?" He asks.

"Let him try." Cato replies. "We can always dispose of him later." The district 3 boy visibley relaxes and walks over to our supplies, drops to the floor and gets to work.

"Guys!" I call. "I can smell burning." We look towards the forest and spring into action. Marvel throws the boy a spare spear, Cato barks, "Guard!" at him and we race off in the direction of the wisps of smoke rising above the trees.


	10. Blow a Kiss to the Crowd

**A/N- Well here's the next chapter! Thankyou all so much for your feedback, I try to take it all into account. (Oh, and the review sent from my account is one of my friends, just in case you thought I was being big-headed :D) Again, feedback would be much appreciated. Much love guys! xx**

The three of us begin tearing through the greenery towards the smoke. We find a fire- or what's left of one, but it's deserted. We whip around to see more thick smoke rising above the trees a few hundred yards away from us.

"I smell a trap." I mutter.

"I don't care. Whoever they are they've messed with the wrong pack of Careers." Cato growls.

"Pack? There's three of us left Cato! Glimmer's dead and I couldn't help her! She's gone!" Marvel yells at us. I look at him and see that there are tears running down his face, making tracks in the streaks of dirt.

"Marvel, you simpering idiot. Get a grip! It had to happen at some point didn't it? You knew that." Cato retaliates angrily. "Get out of here Marvel. We don't need people like you here."

I'm overwhelmed by a strange feeling. It's the feeling of sorrow. I want to tell Cato to stop. That I know how Marvel feels, but the words catch in my throat. This alliance had to be broken off sometime. It's better to do it now.

"Bye Marvel." I say, with as much hostility as I can gather. But my voice comes out sounding small and wounded, like a five year old who has had her lollipop stolen.

Cato turns to face me. "Clove." he begins. He's using a soft, agonized tone. Something I never, ever hear from him. I brace myself for what's coming next. "We can't fight together any longer." He takes my hands in his. "You're fast. You're smart and strong. And you can win. You're going to win. You will be the one that goes home." He says more fiercely. "And just remember, I lo-" He doesn't finish. Doesn't have to. I'm glad really. It would only make this harder.

I don't know what to do.I knew this was coming, but I wasn't prepared for deep his words would cut me. I want to go to him and bury my face in his shirt. To lean against his strong, muscular chest that has been my only sense of security for so long. I want to kiss him like I've never been kissed before. But more than anything I want to tell him I love him. His eyes shine with unshed tears and he turns away from me. I still haven't said anything.

I wait for him to do something more. To come back and hold me, for him to kiss me. Something. _Anything._ But he doesn't. "Bye Clove." He whispers.

"Goodbye Cato." I choke out.

A little way off from us. Near where our camp was, there's an explosion the makes the floor shudder. It can't be too far away because I can clearly hear Cato yelling. A loud snap. A cannon. District 3's face in the sky moments after.

A little more to the left of where I'm standing, I hear an agonized yell. Marvel. Two more cannons. Two? Marvel's face appears above me along with the Capitol seal. Rue, the little girl from District 11 comes next. Three dead in under five minutes. So fast. So _unnecessary_.

And for the first time, I suddenly hate the Capitol. I hate them for this brutal, savage way of keeping us in order. And I hate them for the way they've turned me into a monster.

I turn on my heel and run hard deeper into the forest. I crash onto the carpet of pine needles with my back up against the tree. I press my face into my hands and sob. I realise that I can't even do this in private. The frustration makes me want to rip the tracker out of my flesh and throw myself against-or off- something.

I cry and scream so much that I throw up in a nearby bush. Eventually I curl up into a ball on the sweet smelling pine needles and fall asleep.

...

The warm, hazy dawn light and birdsong wakes me. I'd feel almost happy if I was anywhere else. My first thought is 'how many of us are left?' Me. Cato. The foxfaced girl from 5. Thresh from 11. Lover Boy. Katniss. Six. I could be five people away from District 2. But I won't ever be going home. Because Cato will be this years victor.

I decide to head towards the lake. If I'm going to die, it won't be from something as pathetic as thirst. Just as I'm packing up my stuff, a fanfare starts somewhere above me. Claudius Templesmith's voice follows.

"Congratulations remaining six tributes! There has been a rule change. If the final two tributes are both from the same District, they may both be crowned victors. That is all."

I sit motionless for a moment as I take this in. Cato and I can both win! I get up and race towards the lake, where I'm sure I'll find him.

When I get to the open field where the Cornucopia is held, I see Cato staggering towards me from the other side of the field. There's something strange about the way he's moving. Something almost weak.

I run towards him, and as I reach out to him, he collapses at my feet.

A cannon sounds.


	11. They're Our Only Hope Now

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter, I couldn't help it! :) Thank you you all so much for your feedback, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Audrey Paino, your review made my day!3 xx**

I'm falling into a black bottomless sea, deeper than the night. It's so cold that it numbs me to my bones. I'm screaming and screaming at the top of my lungs for Cato. I'm being dragged further below the surface, deeper and deeper until someone-or something-catches me. It's a mirror image of myself. I try to ask her what's happening, but she smiles a devilish smile and lets me go. The cold consumes my entire being and I can still hear screaming. It's me.

I'm forced to come to my senses. I realise that I'm still in the arena.I never left. However, a very bloody Cato is still lying at my feet. Is he dead? He has to be, I heard his cannon. Too numb to cry, I simply kneel beside him and take his hand. I turn it over and run my fingers along a gaping wound in his wrist. And a barely audible groan escapes him.

"Cato?" I whisper, not letting myself consider what's happening, for fear It'll disintegrate.

"Clove." He struggles to say my name, and when he does, his voice sounds hoarse and strained. But the sound of it feels like a warm blanket being placed around my shaking shoulders.

I push his hair out of his eyes, and he closes them at my touch. "No! Cato, stay with me! You're ok. You're ok." I say urgently. He opens his eyes again and smiles slightly.

"It's ok. I'm going to fix you." I say. "Lie still."

I hold the wound closed with my left hand and reach for my backpack with the other. I think there was a needle in there somewhere.

I pull out the needle and begin to stitch the wound. This is both messy and painful, because I keep stabbing myself with the needle. I never could sew. He almost certainly collapsed from blood loss. In the time it took him to get here he must of lost buckets of it.

His teeth are gritted and there's sweat pouring down his face as he tries not to cry out. His blue eyes are dull with pain and he's deathly white. I'm not entirely sure I want to know what happened.

Once I'm done, I put his head on my lap and begin tending to the cuts on his arms and the one under his eye.

"He wasn't dead." Cato mutters angrily.

"Who wasn't?" I ask, somewhat absent mindedly, preoccupied with cleaning him up.

"Peeta Mellark. But I finished him. He didn't go down without a fight though." He adds, brandishing his wrist. "He still had a knife."

He's dead then. Lover Boy. It was his cannon. This means only one thing.

"You heard the announcement? Cato, we're the only team left! We're going to get out of here!" I tell him. "This is all going to be over soon!" He tries to sit up but I push his shoulders back to the ground.

I lean down and kiss him with all the words I could never say, He pulls me down on top of him and we just lie there, like that for a while.

"God Cato, we're just led out here, in the open with neither of us in peak condition for fighting. We should find shelter." I say, but no real concern weighs on me. Tributes who are fighting alone aren't going to make an effort to pick the two of us out. All the same, I help him to his feet and we head over to our where our old tent still stands with excrutiating slowness.

I lie him down in the tent and then settle myself beside him. "Well this is an unexpected turn of events." Cato says sarcastically.

"Just be glad you didn't die and we still have the chance to go back to 2." I reply. "I'm going to sleep. You should too. Maybe we'll be back in 2 this time tomorrow." I yawn and curl up next to Cato with my head on his chest.

He puts a protective arm around me and whispers, "Time almost stands still when we're together. We could've lived a thousand lifetimes, and know nothing about it."

Cato is an all around better person than I. When he says things like this, I don't know what I should say. The Capitol have turned me into a heartless killing machine. I don't feel. But when I'm with Cato, there is something hot and fierce deep within me. This must be love. It's violent and painful, but I need it.

So I smile, and drift into sleep, letting myself feel almost happy for the first time in my life.

**A/N So, now you know Cato's alive what did you think? I would love your feedback! Remember you don't need an account to submit a review, thank you beautiful people xxx**


	12. This Will All Be Over Soon

**A/N Thank you all so much for your feedback on my fanfic so far. Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone who added me to their story alerts and/or favourite story list. I love you all more than I can ever tell you! (cheesy i know, but I do!) Muchos Amo xx**

Cato shakes me into consciousness. "Clove. Clove! Wake up! There's going to be a feast!" He says.

"What?" I mumble drowsily.

"There was another annoucement while you were sleeping. It said 'each of you needs something desperately' " Cato explains.

"But what do we need desperately Cato? We have plenty of water. I guess that's the most important thing." I say, gesturing in the direction of the lake.

"We could do with some food though." Cato points out. "And my wrist isn't looking too great. I need something for it, it hasn't even begun to heal."

He's right. I reach over to change the dressing. I don't tell him, but it's looking worse. Cato winces as I wipe away the dried blood. Is it still bleeding? This is bad. He's extremely weak as it is. If he loses much more blood it could be fatal.

"Stay here." I tell him firmly. "I'm only going a little way. I won't be long." I lay him down and kiss his hot forehead gently. Shit. He has a fever as well.

I get up and dart out of the tent. I don't have to go far before I find what I'm looking for. Moss. Thick, green and soft. And most importantly, absorbant.

I grab a thick wad of the stuff and head back towards the tent. Cato spent most of last night drifting in and out of restless sleep, so when I see that he's sleeping when I return, I'm relieved.

I take his wrist and press the moss into the wide slit. Cato wakes up as I'm doing this.

"What are we going to do about the feast?" He asks as soon as I'm finished.

"Well we're definately going. We won't last long with the amount of food we've got, and you need medicine." I decide. I don't mention that this is my chance to kill Katniss. I still haven't entirely worked out what parts of the tracker jacker hallucination were real or not.

"We'll both go." Cato states.

"But-"

"Don't try to argue. It'll be fine. We can watch each others backs. I'll be OK."

I'm quiet for a moment. Weighing up whether this is an arguement that I'm likely to win, or whether Cato's just going to talk me into doing what he wants anyway.

I decide on the latter.

"Alright. The feast isn't until later today, we might as well get some more rest." I say.

Cato has that glint in his eye that he always gets when he knows that he's won. I hit him playfully on the shoulder and curl up next to him, defeated.

Cato falls asleep almost at once, but a thought is eating away at me.

First I think about who's left. Me and Cato, Katniss, Thresh and Foxface. There's three people between Cato and I and District 2. The thought makes me panic. I wake Cato.

"Cato." I whisper.

"Yeah?" He mumbles sleepily.

"I don't want to go home."

"What? Why?" He's alert now, his voice laced with concern. I decide to tell him exactly what's on my mind. This is one thing Cato doesn't know about.

"My dad. Now mum's dead, there's no one to stop him. He hits me. He yells at me and forces me into training. I guess he thinks it will make me work harder. It hurts Cato. He _hates_ me."

When I finish, Cato stares at me in shock. Then he takes me into his arms and holds me close. I realise there are tears running down my face, soaking into Cato's shirt. He doesn't seem to notice, let alone care.

I'm angry with myself for crying. Showing weakness. We're probably losing sponsers as I speak. No one wants a tribute who breaks down all the time.

Cato handles the situation perfectly though. Not talking, just holding me. Letting me cry. After a while he whispers into my hair, "I'll fix it. We'll win, we'll go back to 2 and I'll sort it. It won't happen ever again, I promise."

And I believe him. I'm not sure what he's thinking, but I trust him.

**A/N Sorry it's a bit of a filler chapter, the feast scene will be next! I would love your feedback, tell me what you'd like to see happen! Thanks guys, reviews mean the world to me, I reply to them all xx**


	13. Everybody's Waiting For You to Breakdown

**A/N Wow guys, so many of you have added me to your favourite story list! It really means the world to me3 Thankyou to my anonymous reviewer MariaGarcia and the best friend everrr Time Sequence3**

It's late afternoon when I start to prepare for the feast. I arrange my knives on the inside of my jacket and wake Cato. "It's time to go." I tell him. Wordlessly, he collects his sword and joins me. We've decided that I'll be the one to go to the Cornucopia and retrieve our bag, whilst Cato keeps watch from the bushes.

"Ready?" Cato asks. He looks a lot better this morning, so I'm less worried about letting him go. "Ready" I confirm. We leave the tent and take cover behind a clump of trees to wait.

I look out at the Cornucopia, glittering gold in the heat. Before I can even blink, a flash of flame red darts across the open field, snatches her backpack and disappears back into the trees. Foxface. _She was inside the Cornucopia._

I look up at Cato, who's glowering. "She would've been an easy kill. He curses.

"That girl is far too clever." I mutter. We decide to go looking for her later, once the feast is over. It's likely we'll be the last three. I haven't seen her since the Games began. "I'm going to kill Katniss." I tell Cato. I know he wanted her, but for once he doesn't have a choice.

"OK. Entertain me." He replies sarcastically. With that, I see Katniss making her way slowly out of the forest a few hundred metres away. This is it. "You're going down, Girl on Fire." I growl.

...

I shoot out of the trees at lightning speed. She doesn't see me coming until I'm a few yards away from her. I stop in front of her. "How nice to see you Katniss." My voice dripping with sarcasm. She lifts her bow and shoots. She was unprepared for confrontation and I dodge her arrow easily. I put my hands on my hips and laugh, drawing my knife.

I throw it with acute precision and it catches her above the eye, opening a wound and knocking her backwards. Not enough to kill her, just disorientate her. I'm going to have some fun first.

She regains her footing quickly though and shoots again. For the first time, I'm caught off guard and the arrow pierces my upper right arm. I curse and rip it out, barely feeling the pain through the adreneline.

I run at Katniss and crash against her, causing us both to fall to the ground. She's taller than I am, but I'm stronger. We roll over and over, fighting for the superier position. Eventually I get on top of her. I dig my knees into her chest and push my feet behind me, crushing her wrists into the ground. I press my elbow into her windpipe.

I lift my knife and hold it over her face, tracing her lips, tormenting her until the last moment. "All on your own?" I smirk dangerously. "Well there's no one here to save you now. I'm going to finish you, Girl on Fire. And believe me, it won't be pretty."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" Katniss spits at me. She's got guts, I'll give her that. "Clove listen to me." She gasps. I laugh.

"And why on earth would I do that?" I enquire maliciously. The blood from the cut on her head is running into her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Peeta's dead." Katniss chokes. " Why would I want to win? I don't _want _to go back to 12 without him. I loved him, don't you get that? So please just end it now, and for God's sake, make it quick." My grip on her falters and I move my knife slightly. I understand. I do. For the first time in my life, I feel something close to compassion. I don't know what to do now. I can't not kill her, that would make me seem weak. I can feel Cato's eyes watching me from the bushes.

I hold my breath, raise my knife and plunge it into Katniss' heart.

I stare at my hand, still on the hilt of my knife. She looks up at me and whispers, "Thank you Clove." And she's gone.

I push myself into a sitting position beside her. It's the first kill I've ever truly felt guilty about. Her cannon goes off and i sigh. I didnt hate Katniss Everdeen. I didn't even know her. I press three fingers of my left hand to my lips and hold it out to her, like I saw her do to the crowd at her reaping. I stand up and look down at her once more. "Good bye Katniss Everdeen. May Panem forever remember your bravery."

I go to turn and walk back to where Cato is waiting, but I'm suddenly jerked off my feet. The next thing I feel is the solid Cornucopia burning my back and I stare down into Thresh's eyes.

"You killed her? And Rue?" He snarls, centimetres away from my face.

"It wasn't me! I-I-She asked me to!" I say, suddenly terrified.

"Lies." Thresh barks, smashing my body against the Cornucopia. I whimper. "I'll kill you! Just like you killed them. That Katniss? She was special." He raises his hand, which I now see holds a huge rock. About the size of a large sledge hammer, like the ones I've seen at home.

I suddenly realise what he's about to do and I lose it.

"Cato! Cato!" I scream as hard as I can with Thresh's hand on my throat.

"CLove!" I hear him yell back. He's not too far away. Maybe he can make it in time?

"Cato, help me!" I shriek again.

A look of panic crosses his face and Thresh brings the rock down on my temple- if it looks like a slidge hammer, it feels like one too- but the full force of the blow is diverted. I slump to the floor. Cato has slammed into Thresh, and they're fighting savagely on the floor in front of me. I fight the desire to pass out. I can see stars and everything's spinning.

"Cato!" I shout once more. I want to help him fight. But the effort of shouting causes me so much pain that I'm dragged into blackness and drop to the ground. All the fight has gone out of me. I'm too tired to struggle anymore.

**A/N There you go guys! The feast scene! What do you think? As always your feedback would really mean a lot. Please review if you've read this chapter!xxx**


	14. I'm Ashamed That I'm Barely Human

**A/N- OK before we start, I'd like to give a massive shoutout to evilneevil for all her reviews ! Thank you SO much3 Sorry it's late, I've been in a show all week. I present to you, Chapter 14! **

I blink. The light is dim. It must be late evening, which means I've been out for at least two hours. My heart is throbbing in my temples and my vision is slightly blurred. But I'm here. I'm alive.

"Clove! You're awake!" I hear Cato's voice. I realise that my head is resting in his lap and we're near the lake. He must have carried me.

"Yeah." I reply, smiling weakly.

"I killed Thresh. He wasn't going to get away with hurting you like that. I would've thought you were dead, if you hadn't kept mumbling in your sleep." Cato informs me.

This means that there are only three tributes left. I sit up and take the water Cato is offering to me. "We're in the final three." I state, my voice flat. I haven't forgotten Cato's promise. That my dad-or anyone else-will never hurt me again. Cato doesn't break his promises, but I don't know how he can possibly keep this one. I'm still scared to go home.

"I know." Cato says grimly. "We better get some sleep then, so we're ready for when they drive us together."

"Foxface." I wonder aloud, "We have to fight Foxface. Who would've thought?"

We crawl into the tent, exhausted. "She'll be like a walk in the park to get rid of." Cato stifles a yawn.

Something tells me not to count her out though.

...

I awake late the next morning, feeling much better and well rested for the first time in weeks. I sit up and sweep my hair out of my face.

Cato is still sleeping, so I decide to go to the lake and wash. I unzip the tent and head outside. Today's the day. The day we go home. I smile as I splash my face with the cold water. It feels good to wash away the thick layer of grime that has built up on my skin over the past few weeks.

"Clove?" Cato's worried voice comes from inside the tent.

"I'm here!" I call back, standing up and heading back to him.

Cato is already up with his sword in his belt. "I want to go and look for Foxface." He says "Enobaria sent us bodyarmour." Cato pulls two black, lycra-look suits from our backpack from the feast.

He holds the smaller one out to me and I pull it on over my tribute clothes.

"OK. Let's go." I say, picking up my knives.

...

"Cato, this is ridiculous." I slump to the floor and lean my head against a pine tree. "We've been searching for Foxface for _hours_. It's actually getting dark, and she could be anywhere. We need to rest."

"Clove, we've been walking for four hours. It shouldn't be dark yet." Cato contemplates.

"It's the grande finale. We're not making good television. There haven't been any deaths for a while, the audience are getting bored. Plus, I think the Gamemakers are ready to end this." I finish, just a low rumbling growl erupts behind us.

**A/N- Ok, sorry it's quite short and boring. I've been so busy lately! As always, reviews would be much appreciated!xxx**


	15. We Run Around The Rules

**A/N Thank you all so much for the feedback on the previous chapter, I love you all! You guys are the reason i keep writing!3 Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their story alerts, favourite stories, author alert or favourite author.3**

I turn reproachfully and find myself staring stright into Glimmer's sparkling green eyes.

The urge to scream fills my throat and I choke.

The muttaions behind me bear the eyes of the twenty-one dead tributes.

"Clove." Cato mutters under his breath. "Run." I don't need to be told twice.

Instinct takes over and I sprint towards the cornucopia. The heavy footfalls behind me alert me to Cato's presence. Unfortunately, the menacing snarls also mean that the mutts are also far too close for comfort.

"The Cornucopia!" I gasp out, letting Cato know where I intend to go. His ragged breathing is the only reply.

I'm a naturally faster runner than Cato, due to my small stature,and I'm also in better shape, due to my lack of recent severe injuries, but he's coping.

I reach the colossal metal horn and scramble up onto it's sun-fried surface. "Cato!" I screech into the darkness. I can barely breathe and I have a crippling pain in my side.

I reach out and seize Cato's hand, hoisting him up beside me. He uses his feet to help climb up and gags over the edge of the Cornucopia. His face is purple and the sweat pours from his face. I daren't think what I must look like.

"Where's- Foxface?" I manage to choke out.

"There." Cato gasps, pointing at the pack of mutts. I stare at the unnatural wolves and see that Foxface is crouching _among _the creatures, snapping and growling,

I realise that her tactic is to pretend to be one of the mutts, so that they overlook her.

She is way too clever.

Cato is recovering enough to stand up now and he crosses the horn to join me. The mutts are trying to struggle up the side of the Cornucopia now, and Foxface scrabbles at the side and then pulls herself neatly up to join us. Bad move.

The mutts stare at her for a moment, shock and confusion etched in their cruel eyes, before they resume growling.

The only flaw in Foxface's plan was that she didn't see Cato and I waiting for her.

She leaps to her feet and sprints to the other end of the horn. She loses her footing and scrambles away from us on all fours. Once at the end, she jumps up again. Her eyes are wide with fear, full of the realisation that she will have to confront us.

I raise my knife, preparing to end her, and a small, animal-like whimper escapes her.

And in that moment, all I see is a helpless, terrified girl who just wants to go home. She's about my age, which I didn't notice before. Although, unlike me, she's done nothing to deserve this. She never killed any innocent people. All this time she's been evading us and she looks like she just doesn't have the energy to fight anymore. And there's two of us. She knows when she's beaten. I falter.

Behind me, Cato unsheaths his sword. "How are we going to end this one Clove?" There's a malicious tone in his voice.

"Just do it Cato." I say. "This has gone on long enough."

Foxface closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing for the end.

Cato holds his sword out and lunges forwards, piercing Foxface's heart. All her breath leaves her in a rush and her haunting scream fills the air around us. She falls backwards, to the sea of vicious mutts.

_At least she's already dead_, I think.

The Capitol hovercraft flys in to collect the body almost at once, and I watch numbly. I follow it with my eyes as it leaves the arena.

I turn to Cato, choking back tears. He drops his sword and holds out his arms to me. I go to him without hesitation, burying my face in his chest.

His strong arms around my waist remind me of how close I was to losing him. It's terrifying. There are tears streaming down my face as I let my guard down for the first time in who knows how long.

"Ssh, Clove. It's OK. We've done it. We can go home. We can go home." Cato whispers into my hair. His voice sounds strange, halting. I can't be sure, but I think he's crying too.

Cato kisses me then. His lips taste of salt and tears. It's such a gentle kiss, but one with so much emotion behind it. Relief and shock dominating.

The sky has brightened again and the speakers crackle into life.

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms over the arena; "The-" He clears his throat. "The earlier-" He stops. Claudius sighs heavily, defeated and the speakers shut off again.

"What was all that about?" I wonder aloud, turning back, only to see that Cato is no longer holding me, but is knelt on one knee in front of me.

He looks so adorably awkward gazing up at me.

"Clove. There's hell of a lot I don't know. But the one thing I'm certain of is that I love you with all my heart. I never want to be without you and this way we'll never have to be apart as long as we live. I want to protect you from anyone or anything that tries to hurt you. I promise you're safe with me. Always. Clove Tenaa, will you marry me?"

He holds up a ring, exquistely woven from grass. On top sits a large four leafed clover, bright as an emerald, and to me, just as precious.

"I know it's not much. But I couldn't bring anything else in with me. You'll have a proper one when we get back to 2. The most beautiful one I can find. I promise."

I'm crying again, but these tears are the result of overwhelming happiness. I don't need the most beautiful ring in the world, not if i can be with Cato forever.

"Cato." I choke. "I can't believe you even had to ask."He takes my hand and slides the ring- as good as any jewel- onto my finger.

I stare down at it for a moment and then I leap into his arms and hold him as if I'm never going to let go.I doubt that I will. Both of us laughing and crying at once.

We remain like that until the hovercraft flies in and we cling to the ladder. Lifting us up into the air, away from this nightmarish place . Back to District 2, where maybe, one day, we'll forget all about the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Though I have a feeling that maybe, this is just the beginning.

**A/N Well guys there you go! I've successfully completed my first fanfic! You are the reason i've had the inspiration to see this through to the end. I was thinking of doing a one shot of Cato and Clove's meeting next, what do you guys think? If you all like it, I might even write a whole story leading up the reaping. I would also like to do a fanfic on Wings by Aprilynne Pike. Thoughts? Please review, I love you all! Thank you so much!3xxxx**


End file.
